This disclosure relates to sanitary papers, and more particularly to a package for holding such papers, and a method of folding and dispensing such papers.
Sanitary papers such as napkins, facial tissues, and the like (hereinafter referred to by the term “tissues” are typically stored and sold in and dispensed from paperboard packaging. For many purposes, this presents no complications. However, where sanitary conditions must be maintained, it is objectionable to require that the user insert a hand into the package in order to retrieve a tissue, due to potential transfer of contamination into the remaining supply of tissues. Another issue for packaged tissues is that of compactness. Most tissues are sold at retail in boxes which are inconvenient to carry about. For instance, one commercially available tissue box for the home is 4.5 inches in width and nine inches long. This box is sold in two sizes; one being 2.25 inches deep and the other being about twice that depth, and both dispense a two-ply tissue that is eight inches square and folded only once centrally so as to be opened to full size quickly. Another popular tissue box, typically small enough to be placed on a vanity, is 4.5 inches square and 5 inches deep and dispenses the same eight inch square two-ply tissue. To fit into the smaller box, the entire set of tissues is placed into the box in a bent-over, U-shaped arrangement. To solve the contamination problem, these larger boxes of tissues have one tissue interleaved with the next so that when one is withdrawn from the box, the next tissue “pops-up” partly extending from the top of the box in readiness for being gripped for being quickly withdrawn. When sensing an impending sneeze or cough, it is desirable, and in some instances, imperative, to be able to grip such a next tissue so as to withdraw it quickly in order to “catch” the cough or sneeze. It is also important to be able to open a withdrawn tissue quickly to full size.
A more compact tissue package is commercially available at this time. This package has a flexible plastic wrapper three-by-four inches in size and about one-half inch in thickness and folds opens to reveal a number of tissues in two opposing pockets. The tissues in this package are first folded twice in a first direction and then twice in the orthogonal direction. These tissues cannot be opened to full useful size quickly. Once pulled out of the package these tissues do not provide a pop-up feature and it is easy to pull out more than one tissue at a time if not careful in selecting each next tissue. Unfortunately, there is presently no smaller tissue package that provides for the pop-up enablement and quick unfolding.
The presently described apparatus and method of use provides for a clever and novel solution to compact packaging, the pop-up feature and relatively quick opening of the tissue once withdrawn from its package.